Eyes Have It
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Sasuke awakes from surgery with his adoptive parents near. However, the Uchiha decides to have a conversation with the dead rather than the pair that adopted him.
1. Eyes Have It

Eyes Have It

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke lies asleep in the silence of a hospital room. The teen had just come out of surgery. His adoptive parents wait by the side of the bed. Though their adoptive son had never 'warmed up' to them. They had adopted Sasuke at eight after a burtal murder that **destroyed **a family. As far as anyone could confirm the teen had few blood relatives left. None of them had been located to take custody of Sasuke. The adopting pair figured Sasuke would 'come around' in time.

At sixteen their son was blind. It had happen so sudden that the raven teen was left trying to cope along with adapt to life without sight. That was until they'd received a phone call from a hospital telling the pair that if their son could be 'cured'. The pair had been more than accepting for Sasuke to see again.

The surgery had taken hours. Now they were left waiting to see if it was a success. Until then Sasuke would remain in the hospital. It was true the pair hoped that after the surgery it was possible to once again try to create a relationship with Sasuke. Though after eight years what kind of relationship could they have?

The pair seem hopeful when they hear Sasuke start to stir. "Baby..." The teen reaches, feeling along the bandages, "I'm not your baby. I'm unwanted." A male sighs, "Son, we've done everything we can think of to get you to understand that you aren't unwanted." Sasuke growls low, "I'm not your son. My parents are dead. Don't speak to me like I'm stupid."

A female wipes tears from her eyes. Sasuke turns away from the pair in silence. The teen pulls the blanket over his head. He wasn't in the mood to listen to more of the pair. From what he'd read he wasn't even their first choice. He was the child they 'ended up' accepting when they couldn't adopt a baby. Instead of a baby they got an eight year old.

Sasuke lies still under the warmth of the blankets. He tilts his head a moment to the sound a voice he barely remembered. "_What is it? How about instead of speaking to them you speak to me?" _Sasuke makes a face before curling up a bit. "Who are you?" The teen hears laughter. "_Don't you remember me? I could've sworn that you promised to never forget me." _Sasuke frowns, "it was you who forgot about me." _"Sasuke, I never forgot about you. I could never forget you. You're my younger brother. I'd do anything for you." _

Sasuke tilts his head, "How come you didn't come get me after mom and dad were killed?" The teen hears a sigh, "t_hat was impossible. I couldn't have done anything for you. Though it seems there is something I've done for you after all. Even though I couldn't give you a home." _Sasuke makes a face, "what's that mean?" The teen hears laughter, "_it seems in death I'll be the one to give you a chance to see again. It's been a long time since I've heard your voice Sasuke. I'm not sure it's exactly comforting though." _ Sasuke reaches for the bandages, "what? You mean these are your eyes? What the hell were they thinking?" The teen hears a small snicker, "_don't protest. This is a good thing. You have so much farther to go." _The teen feels someone touch his shoulder, "Itachi?"

"No it's your father. Are you okay son, you were talking in your sleep. You've been napping on and off since they brought you out of surgery." Sasuke pulls the blanket back over his head, "go away." The teen sighs. The conversation was a dream. Though Sasuke now knew his bother was dead. If the raven teen had heard correctly then Sasuke was now in possession of Itachi's eyes. But how had anyone found Itachi if they'd not been able to locate him eight years ago?

Sasuke sighs and fades back into sleep under the blankets. Once again he hears the same voice. The sound is comforting. And the only comfort in Sasuke's confused situation. "_I'm around. All you have to do is speak and I'll hear you. What is it Sasuke?" _The teen sighs a moment, "they say you're dead." Sasuke feels a slight embrace. "_I won't lie to you. I am dead. Despite that, tell me what do you feel?" _Sasuke turns towards the embrace slightly, "Itachi?" _"Yes Sasuke?" _"Don't leave me this time." The teen can feel the embrace tighten a bit. "_I won't. Though those people that call you son have decided that the eyes you were born with will be placed into the body 'your' eyes came from." _Sasuke sighs. "Why?" The teen feels someone shrug, "_they believe that a body should be buried whole. It's all right, at least my eyes will see for you." _Sasuke sighs loudly, "Itachi..." _"Hush now, I'm here little brother. I'll always be here."_

**_A/N: I'm not sure how interesting this is. But I can actually say I like how this one came out unlike most of my writing. I know it's basically a conversation with a ghost. I'll leave it to the readers to decide if it goes farther than one chapter._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. Sight at Last

Sight at Last

By: Silverwolf

A nurse sits reading outloud. Sasuke could've made it seem like it didn't matter, but he actually enjoyed her slight attention. He was told the bandages would come off as soon as the doctor came in even though Sasuke didn't have a clue when that was.

The raven teen tilts his head as he hears a familiar voice. "_Does she always take time to read to you?" _Sasuke shrugs lightly, "the idiots that adopted me never allowed me to learn Braille. They just removed me from school." "_Doesn't that defeat the purpose?_" Sasuke sighs lightly, "I didn't understand either."

The female reading glances towards Sasuke, "I bet you're happy to be leaving here soon." Sasuke nods lightly after hearing her words. "Do you want to know what it'll be like when the bandages are taken away?" Sasuke tilts his head. "Would you tell me?" The female smiles, "at first everything will be blurry because it's been awhile before you've had sight. But soon your brain will remember and everything will be clearer. So don't worry if you don't see everything clearly as soon as they pull the bandages away."

Sasuke reaches towards the nurse, "why spend so much time near me?" The female shrugs, "I think your parents are worried about you. They've pretty much always been near at your bedside when they weren't working." Sasuke shrugs, "they aren't really my parents. My parents are dead. They just decided I was good enough to join their house after they couldn't have a baby." The nurse makes a face, "I think I understand much more now." Sasuke lowers his head slightly as he feels the female kiss his forehead.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The raven teen shakes his head lightly, "you didn't.. I'm not used to that." The nurse laughs, "it's probably been a long time since you've had a parent's affection." Sasuke shrugs lightly. "Three days here has to be boring." Sasuke makes a face, "I didn't have much to do to begin with. I've been hovered over ever since they discovered I couldn't see."

The nurse sighs lightly "that isn't a way to treat you. I don't blame you for being angry with them. I don't know if I could accept someone pushing into my life with their own rules and then making matters worse by now allowing me to deal with anything."

Sasuke's hand finally grasps the nurse's arm lightly. He feels her place her cheek against his fingers. "I'll be back around to read to you some more later. I still have a job to do." Sasuke nods lightly releasing the female's arm. He feels her once again kiss him on the forehead. "You behave." Her tone was playful, but her words made the teen offer a slight smirk. Sasuke hears her step out of the room.

"Itachi?" "_Yes?" _ "I'm afraid." _"Sasuke, I promise there is nothing to fear. The worst is over. You will see though like she stated, your brain is going to have to remember what it was like to see. Do you understand?" _Sasuke nods lightly. The younger raven can feel an embrace. _"Don't worry. She's correct though, at first it will be blurry. But as soon as your brain remembers what sight is you'll see clearly." _ Sasuke sighs, "you never told me why you didn't come after me when our parents died." Sasuke feels the embrace tighten a bit, "_I guess I was trying to protect you. To tell the truth Sasuke I was ill for years before death claimed me. I barely cared for myself and you didn't need to watch me suffer._" "Itachi, aren't you angry with what happened?" Sasuke feels a pair of fingers touch his forehead lightly, "_no. I believe this is the only gift I could give you. Though it would never repair the time I lost with you._" Sasuke turns his attention towards a noise he hears.

"Good morning, are you ready to discover just how everything went?" Sasuke shrugs lightly. Someone steps closer, "hopefully everything is well enough to stay in place once the bandages are removed." Sasuke makes a face, "how come no one told me that part?" Sasuke hears the doctor begin to speak, "your parents should've told you there is a small chance that..." Sasuke hears others approaching, "we didn't tell him about that. And we'd actually appreciate it if you didn't either."

Sasuke growls low, "stop treating me like I'm a baby. I'm old enough to know what could happen. After all this is my body, not yours. Someone freaking tell me all ready." Sasuke hears a sigh. "Son, there's a chance that you still won't see, also there's a chance that your eyes aren't ready for the bandages to be removed. People heal differently. And there's a small chance your body could reject the eyes completely. We didn't want to tell you before because you've all ready been through the pain of it all."

Sasuke makes his hand into a fist. "How come you couldn't tell me before? Why put me through it all and raise my hopes when you even doubt it'll work?" Before anyone speaks Sasuke is able to take comfort in the same voice as before. "_Sasuke, don't fret. You will see, you are past the worst. All you have to do is embrace the life you loved once again._"

Sasuke once again feels a slightly tight embrace. "_I'm here, I won't leave you. Now tell them you are ready to see." _The teen feels the doctor reach for the bandages. Slowly the raven feels them slip away. With fall of the bandages light begins to assault the closed eyes of the raven.

**_A/N: After there being several requests to continue this story I guess it's time I do. Thank you for reading and offering your opinions._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Actually a Home

Actually a Home

By: Silverwolf

Both of Sasuke's adoptive parents move back a back as crimson greets them with the opening of the teen's eyes. Sasuke blinks and closes his eyes tightly. The doctor takes that moment to examine the teen. Sasuke opens his eyes once againas the doctor's hands move away. The raven shakes his head lightly as if that movement would clear his vision.

"_Give it a bit of time. Sasuke, that's not going to help._" "Everything's all blurry." The doctor seems a bit pleased with the statement. "I'll be back to check on you again after a bit of time. There's nothing to wory about unless it doesn't clear." Sasuke makes a slight face and narrows his eyes towards the pair still in the door. "What? Now I have a plague or something?"

The pair stammer as they try to explain to Sasuke what they see. "_The color startles them. Do you remember Sasuke?_" The raven teen grins a bit and mutters, "I can't forget." "_Good, then you'll be prepared for what you see in the mirror._" Sasuke feels someone touch his shoulder. The teen glances to see if it's the pair in the room. He notices the female's hand resting along his shoulder. "Sweetheart, is it getting any better?" Sasuke blinks a moment. "I'm far from a sweetheart, remember? And no, it hasn't been that long."

Sasuke hears laughter. "_Did you ever think they deserved a chance at being a parent to you?"_" Sasuke shakes his head lightly. Once again the teen hears laughter. "_And to think you acted as if they were just going to roll away just moments ago._" Sasuke narrows a pair of crimson eyes only to hear a small 'tsk' noise. "_Sasuke, that's not going to work; we both know I invented that. You should give them a chance. I'll still be around if you need my help... but please don't live your life alone. I did that."_

The raven looks at the pair with narrowed eyes. "I want to go backto school. I have that right. And I' not a baby so stop hovering over me like I am one. Other than that, I'm not calling you mom and dad. Don't get that idea. But I guess since I share a house with you I can at least listen to your opinion. Oh and don't think I did this because of you. I did it because someone that meant everything to me asked me to."

Sasuke feels the female embrace him. He also feels her shiver a moment. The male looks at the teen as if he's unsure of the words he was just told. The female speaks first, "hun, I guess I would miss my class also if I were you. Maybe I was too hasteful to remove you from everything before, but I was worried you'd not be able to cope. It seems all I've done is made it harder on you and created some resentment. Let's try to start over Sasuke."

"_I told you she's not all that bad. She's been trying too hard though. I mean that. Sasuke, what do you see?" _The raven looks around the room slowly realizing his eyes are focusing on the objects around him. At the side of the bed along the wall he notices a shadow that seems to be darker than normal and placed in an odd location. The teen mutters, "is that you?"

The female takes a photo from a sweater lightly, "I want you to see this." The picture show a floppy eared puppy lying along Sasuke's bed. Though Sasuke also notices the dark eyes of the puppy staring back at him from the photo paper. "Is it?" "He's yours."

"_Sasuke, name him something good. Because I don't want some frilly, baby name. This way you'll know I'm around and listening._" "Itachi?" "_Yes?" _ "Thank you." The female smiles, "it that what you've decided to call him. Sasuke nods a moment. The female nods, "you're welcome Sasuke. If anything I hope he becomes a very loyal friend." "_Little brother, I'm not going to do stupid canine antics for treats." _

Sasuke grins a bit, but the smile fades as he notices the doctor appearing again. "You know. It's different to see you at the same time I hear you." The doctor begins a second examination. "It looks like you might go home tonight."

**_A/N: This is where I ended this one. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
